The anniversary
by emilionaomikins
Summary: Naomi has big plans to mark her ten years with Emily, but work gets in the way. At least that's what she thinks at first...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back and loving the rain (not).**

**The next chapter of draw back your bow is underway, I wrote it on holiday but my ipad is now refusing to open the original so I have to rewrite, it's proving a bit hard.**

**In the meantime this is an idea I've had for a while and is just a flimsy (non-existent?) plot that barely masks the smut.**

**It's short and all from Naomi's pov.**

* * *

I ran through the list in my head as I placed the vase of flowers down.

Breakfast warming in the oven (ok, so not all of it made it to the oven), check.

Official anniversary present lovingly wrapped (thank you John Lewis), check.

Me wearing some new, very expensive underwear (hopefully not for long), check

Small box containing a ring that holds the key to my future happiness, check.

Girlfriend? Nowhere to be seen.

I poked my head through the door, "Em, breakfast's ready."

I fiddled with the plates on the table, they were fine but my nerves meant I needed something to occupy my hands, hopefully they'd shortly be kept busy elsewhere but until then crockery would have to do.

Emily and I met at university, I was an angry idealist who thought she could change the world one protest at a time, she was a quiet redhead who'd only just managed to remove herself from the shadow of her more confident twin.

I was sitting in the canteen not long after my second term had started. I was spoiling for a fight due to the fact it'd been an open house Christmas at my Mum's and I hadn't managed to sleep in my own bed once. In between mouthfuls of my meagre lunch I was arguing (I know, it's a shocker) with some of my fellow politics students. Things were getting quite heated when a quiet voice interrupted to tell me I'd dropped something in the corridor. I'd been at lunch a while, which gives you an idea how long it had taken her to pluck up the courage to speak to me.

I turned sharply to tell the person attached to the mouse like voice to piss off and came face to face with the woman I instantly knew was going to change my world. I sat there like a total twat, opening and closing my mouth, with absolutely nothing coming out as I drank in her appearance. The red hair, the gorgeous curvy, petite figure but mostly the soulful brown eyes.

She smiled shyly and that was it, I was lost forever.

I didn't care about the sniggers coming from the rest of the table, the whispers that for the first time the unflappable Naomi Campbell was lost for words, I didn't care my lunch was going cold, all I cared about was finding out her name and ascertaining if she'd let me take her out. So I asked and it turned out that yes, Emily Fitch would very much like it if I took her to the cinema that night.

I was so nervous, something that was a totally new experience for me. I was usually brimming with confidence, safe in the knowledge I could pretty much have any girl, even sometimes the straight ones, I wanted if I put my mind to it. But this was different, it wasn't about getting Emily into bed (ok, it wasn't _only_ about that) this already felt like it might be proper relationship territory.

We met up later and after a few drinks went to the cinema. My hands were sweaty as I pushed the money towards the cashier. I'd bought popcorn (from the local corner shop, the cinema prices were ridiculous. See how classy I was? Em had no choice but to fall completely in love with me).

We sat in the darkness of the theatre sharing the smuggled popcorn. Every time our fingers brushed I felt a jolt of something surge through me. I did the cringeworthy yawn and stretch 'oh look my arm seems to have fallen around your shoulder' routine and smiled contentedly as Emily rested her head on my shoulder. I even worked out a plan- first date, take it easy, maybe a kiss and if I was lucky cop a feel of her tits, don't scare her off by trying to fuck her.

So imagine my surprise when Emily's hand found its way to my knee as we watched the film. At first I thought it was accidental, but I quickly disabused myself of that thought when it inched up my thigh, her gaze never left the screen but her breathing slowed as her fingertips were soon pressing somewhere very interesting.

I must have made a slight noise because she looked up, even in the dark I could see the shine in her eyes. Emily always laughs when she recalls the shock on my face. She constantly teases me about the fact I presumed she'd be so innocent (She's not). She leaned over and I can still vividly remember her hot breath against my ear as she huskily told me she was bored and asked if I wanted to go back to hers instead? Popes and catholic, bears and woods instantly sprang to mind.

I was still in a slight daze when I allowed her to lead me out of the cinema into the winter night. She hailed a cab and gave the driver her address. Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened her front door but her confidence returned by the time she turned to me with a smirk and stated she wasn't a fan of coffee (absolute lie, she can't function without it) so could we skip that part?

I barely had time to nod before I was dragged upstairs, not that I needed much persuasion, Emily's door was slammed shut and we had our first kiss. Like all new lovers it started off sloppy and clumsy but this was quickly replaced with raw hunger as our teenage hormones went into overdrive.

Clothes were hastily discarded and soon the springs on her antique bed were squeaking as we got into a frenzied race to see who'd come first. Embarrassingly, I won hands down but it didn't matter as there was a second and a third time that night.

For the next two hazy, sex fuelled days we barely left Emily's room, as well as finding new ways to give each pleasure we also talked and found out things as we got to know each other.

Emily told me she was a medical student, she'd wanted to be a doctor for long as she could remember. She also revealed things about her family, the fact that at first her Mum found it hard to accept she was gay but she was slowly coming round. She was an identical twin, which was ironic because her sister was nothing like her (understatement). She also had a younger brother, who was actually quite sweet even though he was a total perv (understatement number two, James had an imagination even I envied). Her Dad was very protective (ya think?) so her parents had bought the house to keep her and her twin out of halls where temptation or corruption might be.

I'd laughed at that point and asked if I could tempt her a bit more, she stared directly at me as she said corruption sounded like more fun. I was happy to oblige on either count and after we'd both had another delicious orgasm, I told her about me. I started by revealing I didn't have a Dad and I didn't like people getting close enough to hurt me. I could tell Emily was surprised, actually we both were, that I'd opened with something so personal, but I wanted to tell her everything and to know everything about her in return.

I smiled as I explained my Mum had more than made up for not having two parents, that she was a bit mad, but strong and full of annoyingly good advice. Unsurprisingly they hit it off straight away when they met and to this day I'm pretty sure Gina has to remind herself I'm the person she gave birth to.

In another conversation, Emily confessed she'd noticed me at the start of last term, almost as soon as she'd arrived, but had been too shy to speak to me. When I asked why, she explained she'd seen me hook up with people in the student bar and although I hadn't always left with them, it happened more often than not.

She'd always had girlfriends, not many, but she wasn't into casual flings and didn't want to be a notch on anyone's bed post. It wasn't exactly said as a warning, more as a tentative statement of her expectations, but I already knew, even at that early stage, this was something far more serious than any fling. I smiled warmly and said I already knew she was different, that she wasn't a conquest, and I was going to be the envy of the whole campus when they found out.

Emily gave me her magic smile and my fate was sealed.

I was a bit embarrassed as I revealed I'd never had a proper relationship, I'd been happy enough screwing a succession of randoms, there was far less chance of getting hurt that way. Emily asked how I knew I was gay and it was my turn to spill. I told her I developed a crush on my best friend Effy when I was about 12, although it wasn't reciprocated it was my first inkling that I might like girls. I struggled with it for a while afterwards and even had a kiss with a boy as part of some stupid game but it didn't do anything for me.

Confirmation of my sexuality had to wait until I was 15 and Isabella Chambers set her sights on me at her brother's party. Effy had persuaded me to go instead of being a boring and studious wanker (her exact words, she's still a shit best friend with absolutely no tact, although she might have had a point, it was a fucking Friday for Christ's sake, who does their homework then?)

Emily smiled as I explained my rebellion even stretched to, gasp, drinking vodka. I ended up a bit woozy but full of alcohol infused confidence, so when the girl with piercing green eyes who had been staring at me all night came over and introduced herself as Bella, I was more than happy to talk, and flirt, back. We danced for a bit, she kissed me and my head exploded, this is what had been missing from my life.

Fifteen minutes later I reassessed that thought when I found myself lying on her bed, bra and shirt pushed up, jeans and knickers round my ankles as she sucked my tits and plunged her fingers repeatedly into me until a powerful orgasm ripped through my body. The rest of the party was filled with me finding out _exactly_ what lesbians do in bed and by the end of the night, not only was I sated but I was the newest, shiniest recruit to the Baby Dyke club.

Emily and I screwed some more, slept a bit, but by the end of the weekend we made love, soft strokes and gentle thrusts replaced our earlier frantic lunges, tender circles around our clits instead of the previous pressured rubbing. Our eyes never left each other as we found a rhythm, worked each other higher and higher until Emily shuddered beneath me as she came.

I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life, I still haven't.

That was ten years ago. Now? Emily's a qualified doctor, the red hair has been replaced by a far more sensible brown but she's still my fiery redhead in every other sense. As for me, I'm an investigative journalist, I remain an idealist but maybe some of the rough edges have been smoothed off. We've had our ups and downs but we love each other, totally and completely, so nothing else really matters.

But I'm sweating and in a panic because today I'm going to finally ask her to marry me. Our families and friends have been expecting it for a while, which might have made us reluctant to conform. We knew how much we loved and adored each other, so everyone else could fuck right off. But Katie was married, to a poor, unsuspecting but totally tolerant guy called Adam, and I saw Emily stare enviously at her ring each time we met up.

I hear a noise in the hallway. Calm down, calm down, calm down.

I turned and hid the small box.

Emily gasped, "Oh babe, this looks amazing."

I smiled smugly, if she was that impressed with the breakfast the rest of my plans were going to get me so many brownie points.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, "and that underwear, Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

My hands pressed against the worktop as her finger dipped inside my knickers, it quickly connected with my hot wetness.

"What have you been thinking about?" Emily uttered as her finger slid back and forth.

"Our first weekend."

She groaned, "turn around."

I did as I was told and a frown appeared, "You're wearing far too many clothes for it to be be a good sign"

Em pulled away and sighed, "I'm so sorry but I've got to go to work. There's been an accident and half of the staff are off sick, I really wanted today to be something special. Ten years is a pretty big milestone."

"It's ok." I responded.

"No Naomi it isn't. You've gone to all this trouble and all I wanted was to eat breakfast and then spend the rest of the day in bed. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She stated sadly.

I smiled ruefully, "you're saving lives, what's more important than that?"

Emily glanced at her watch, and I could tell she was weighing up her options.

"This has to be quick." Emily stated she re entered my underwear.

My back pressed against the worktop, "really not a problem."

She smiled as she pulled my knickers down and I stepped out of them. "That's better, now spread em Campbell."

I opened my legs.

"You're so fucking sexy." Emily said as her finger resumed rubbing my clit.

I moaned as I pressed myself against her hand, "I aim to please."

Emily smiled, "And you do... frequently."

"I need you inside..." I uttered.

She pushed one then two fingers into me, "I really wish I didn't have to work."

My hips thrust towards her, "so do I. A day of this would be spectacular."

"This is no good, hup." She said with a flick of her head as she withdrew.

I climbed on to the worktop, perched on the edge.

I leaned backwards as she dipped her head and her tongue made contact. A gasp escaped my mouth as she began to flick my clit, I lifted my hips and in response she cupped my buttock before I felt a finger re-enter me.

"Oh fuck..."

Emily moaned, the reverberations rippled through my body, she pushed another finger inside me and hardened her tongue which was now rapidly flicking my clit. My hips rocked as we worked up a rhythm.

"Oh Em..."

Her fingers slid in and out, slowly at first but with increasing speed to match the lapping of her tongue. My nostrils flared as I pushed myself towards her, she moaned again and doubled her efforts.

"Oh yes..." I hissed as she fucked me.

The combination of her fingers thrusting into me and her tongue lashing my clit brought me easily to a climax. The back of my head banged against a cupboard as I panted to get some much needed oxygen.

"I have to go baby, I love you." Emily stated as she withdrew her fingers.

I opened my eyes "I love you too."

She turned back, "I _will_ make it up to you."

I smiled, "I know and now I have the whole day to figure out how."


	2. The anniversary chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two of three and this is plot light, pure smut and no, I'm not sorry at all about that :)**

**Naomi is listless after Emily has left for work, she has the day off and nothing to do. Maybe her friends will help? **

**Or maybe something unexpected might happen when and where she least expects it...**

* * *

The front door slammed as I continued to get my breath back. I felt faintly ridiculous sitting on the worktop in only my bra but then again I hadn't exactly put up much of a fight when Emily ordered me on to it and I definitely didn't protest when she licked me to a shuddering orgasm.

I jumped down and pulled my knickers back on, bloody waste of money, I thought slightly bitterly.

I grabbed the small box and plonked myself into the chair with a sigh, "I won't be needing this then."

I know it's churlish, like I said Emily saves lives on a daily basis, it's an important job, I get that. But is it really too much to ask to have her to myself for one day? Especially the day I intend to ask her to marry me?

I smiled slightly, at least I had one special memory, and maybe she'd be back in time tonight for me to make a few more. Sometimes it still surprised me how much Em turned me on. (It shouldn't do, I may be biased, but my girlfriend is fit as fuck). But you read about these couples who stop having regular sex after they've been together a while, it becomes a sort of treat saved for special occasions. I still wanted Emily every bit as much as the day I first saw her and she couldn't keep her hands off me either.

That first weekend together had been a taste of things to come (excuse the pun). We fucked a lot, not that it was the be all and end all, we also talked, cuddled, laughed and sometimes (not often I was glad to say) argued. I'd lost count of the times one of us had averted a row by ripping the other's clothes off and making sure our tongues were otherwise occupied instead of hurling insulting words. It was a hell of a lot more effective than shouting at each other because afterwards we were both relaxed enough to talk calmly about what was bugging us.

I jumped as my phone rang, I glanced at the caller i.d. and prepared myself for the usual onslaught, "hello."

_"I'm not interrupting any fanny licking am I?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Katie, that's exactly what I was doing when I decided to stop and answer my phone. Emily's just finishing herself off."

_"I bet you wish that was true."_

I swallowed, I did actually, I could just picture it now, Em on our bed, legs wide open, fingers moving faster and faster...

_"Stop whatever filthy fantasy you're having, you're vile and you disgust me." _

I snapped out of it, "So what can I do for you?"

_A derisory snort, "Nothing babe, straight and happily married remember?"_

I smiled, Katie still didn't realise I knew about her and Effy the Christmas they stayed with us (long time ago, lots of alcohol, never mentioned by them again, still the only thing that cheers Emily up when she's ill).

"How is Saint Adam? Figured out what a bitch you are yet?" I asked.

_"Fuck off dyke, he worships the ground I walk on, it's a special power we Fitch women have." She countered._

I grinned goofily, that was pretty much true. Rob, Adam and I were like lambs to the slaughter where our other halves were concerned, we'd all happily take a bullet for them.

_"Stop smiling like an idiot. Did she say yes and did she like the ring?" _

"I'm not." I lied "and I don't know, Em had to work, she ran out the door before I got a chance to ask."

_Katie tuts, "Oh for fuck's sake Naomi, you're a total muppet. You can't even get the basics right, even after all these years. How fucking hard is it to say 'Emily, will you marry me?' Oh look, I just did, that's how easy it is."_

I quelled my rising irritation, "said like a person who made their boyfriend propose in technicolor, very publicly and with fireworks."

_"That's different, I like a fuss, Ems is far simpler than me. She won't care how you do it." _

I sighed, "_I_ care Katie. Emily deserves something memorable, something that shows her how much I love her."

_A scoff, "she knows that you twat, just put her out of her misery and fucking propose already, it's not like it's going to be a shock."_

I stopped, "what's that supposed to mean? You haven't said anything, I expressly instructed you all to keep this a secret. If you and your ginormous gob have ruined the surprise, I'll bloody kill you... "

_A tut, "oh shut up, I haven't said a word but Emily's hardly a fucking idiot is she? She instinctively knows what's going on, you can never keep anything from her at the best of times and definitely nothing this huge. Besides it's about time you grew a pair and gave her, and us for that matter, the fairytale ending we've been waiting years for."_

"She could always have asked me if she was that impatient." I said sulkily.

_"Ha, don't be ridiculous, Fitch women never do the asking. It just doesn't usually take the other person so bloody long."_

"I meant it, you're a total bitch, you know that?" I said exasperatedly.

_She chuckled, "and yet even __you__ love me and can't resist my charm."_

"Honestly? If I could kill you and not go to prison, I would."

Believe me I'd thought of plenty of ways over the years, but she was right, even though we fought like cat and dog from the day we met, I was fond (that's all I'm prepared to concede) of Katie in my own way.

_"Babe, just ask Emily to marry you."_

"I'm trying.."

I quickly put the phone down before she could make her usual, sarcastic response. Ten seconds later I got a text.

**Yes, you are.**

* * *

I stomped around the flat, I was still mildly pissed off Emily had to work and I was restless. I picked my phone back up and dialled the number. Two rings.

_"I'm busy."_

"I haven't said anything"

_"I repeat, I'm... busy..." Effy explained. _

"But..."

_"The answer is no."_

I tutted, "I haven't asked you anything..."

_She sighed, "you don't need to."_

"You don't know..."

_Effy snorted, "Of course I do. It's your ten year anniversary, you're supposed to be in bed fucking Emily's brains out. The fact you're on the phone to me means you're not, which also means she's been called into work. In turn, that means you're now at a loose end and want to meet for lunch or dinner. Which I don't want to do because I really can't face your pathetic soppy expression and angst about how you wished the day had turned out differently."_

I blushed, "I think that's the most you've ever said to me."

_"Bye Naomi." She said with distain as the call was terminated._

I stared at my phone, "bitch."

See I told you she was a crap friend. Although, she was right, I did only want to meet up to have a good moan. I can see that might not be an appealing offer, especially not to someone as unsympathetic as Effy. And to be fair, her 'refreshing honesty' (her words again) wasn't really what I needed (vodka and a sympathetic ear in case you're wondering).

There was nothing else for it, I scrolled back up the list. He'd probably be at work, a dingy place I hated but at least he'd have plenty of the aforementioned vodka (no sympathy, that was firmly seen as Em's job by my nearest and dearest, which made it kind of hard when I wanted to moan about her).

I rang and was answered quickly.

_"Blondie, shouldn't you be otherwise occupied inside Emilio right now?"_

"She had to work." I said sulkily.

_Cook tutted, "so I'm the what? Third choice? That hurts my feelings babe."_

I scowled, "You know what? Forget it, I'll amuse myself."

_A throaty laugh, "Now I'm interested..."_

"Oh fuck off Cook." I snarled.

_"Alright come down to the club, I'm lonely and we've got a new dancer, right up your street."_

"Er, I have a girlfriend, Emily, remember her?" I said indignantly.

_He laughed, "don't mean you can't window shop."_

"You're disgusting, as if I'd ever treat a woman like that, it's bad enough that her only option is to dance in that shithole you call a club. Ugh, it makes me shiver to think of those sweaty, bald men pawing at them and having wank fantasies." I ranted.

I hated the fact Cook worked as a barman in a dodgy club in Soho. JJ was the numbers guy and Freds was... Actually I didn't know what he did, probably best if it stayed that way. All three of them worked for a bloke called Terry, who was dodgy as fuck and one of the slimiest arseholes you're ever likely to meet. Normally in my line of work it'd be exactly the sort of thing I'd dig deeper into and blow wide open, but they were my mates, so I didn't poke around too much. In return they didn't tell me anything that might put me in an awkward position with my bosses if they found out I had a massive expose under my nose all along.

_"So, see you in half an hour?" He asked._

"I'm on my way..."

* * *

I walked into the darkness, my eyes adjusted and I snorted, "Jesus Cook, did this place get even more of a dive or do I just block out the horror every time?"

He smiled, "what do ya want blondie? Vodka?"

I nodded and a shot glass appeared. I downed it in one and grimaced.

"So the new girl's over there." He said with a nod of his head.

I shouldn't look, (come on, we both know that doesn't mean I won't).

I glanced over to the dimly lit stage, she ground against the pole and moved in time to the music. The first thing I noticed was the red hair. It was quite an achievement given the next things that caught my attention were her tight corset (I'm a big fan), suspenders (ditto) and Jesus Christ, my eyes nearly came out of their sockets when I noticed the lacy underwear (I think you get the idea). Part of me hated the fact I was conforming to the stereotype I'd claimed to despise earlier, but I couldn't stop myself (ok, I could, but I didn't want to).

The darkness of the stage meant I could see her outline, and what she was doing but very little else. Cook was right she was exactly my type, her arse was spot on and those tits? Magnificent. (Funny how I could see well enough to make that assessment eh?) She actually reminded of Emily, if my girlfriend was able to contort herself into impossible looking shapes that is (To be fair to Em, she was quite bendy, but not on this scale)

My head tilted, "should a body be able to do that?"

Cook chuckled, "thought you weren't interested."

I shook myself, "I'm not."

"Her name's Candy."

"Nice." I stared some more, so much in fact I caught her attention.

She dropped from the pole and calmly stepped into the light with a smirk and my mouth flew open. Holy fuck, there was a very good reason 'Candy' reminded me of my girlfriend, this was going to be one hell of an anniversary.

She winked. "Seen something you like?"

I mutely nodded.

She laughed, it was low and throaty and made a burst of liquid seep into my very, expensive, new and now more than likely ruined knickers.

She beckoned me with her finger, "Come with me."

I nearly tripped and fell in my haste to follow her to one of the rooms, there was a bed and a chair inside. I wondered which one to choose.

"Sit." She ordered as she locked the door.

I sat in the chair.

"Put your hands on the arms."

I did as I was told and she pressed a button, something shot out from slits I hadn't noticed when I sat down and suddenly my wrists and ankles were restrained. Initially the control freak in me panicked and I struggled, then the part of my brain that wasn't totally fucking stupid kicked in and gave me a mental slap. Being in a room, cuffed, with a beautiful woman wearing _that_, how exactly could that ever be bad?

She laughed, "I'm glad you've seen sense and decided not to fight."

Good call Naomi. My eyes followed her as she circled in front of me.

"I've got a show for you and this way you can't interrupt... unless I let you."

Make that _very_ good call.

My breathing slowed and my fingers twitched, I really hoped I'd be allowed to join in but for now I was totally at her mercy. It was an unfamiliar but never the less thrilling position to be in.

She straddled my lap and began to slowly grind against me "I think Cook told you, I'm Candy."

I smiled, "is that because you're sweet?"

She stared directly into my eyes, "No, it's because girls love to eat me."

I licked my lips as she continued to rub herself up and down ensuing that yep, these pants were almost certainly destined for the bin.

"So you're Naomi, the girl with a thing for redheads."

I nodded "my girlfriend was one when we met."

"Was she now? I wonder what she'd think of you being here."

"She likes to please me."

"Oh don't worry hun, I'm sure I'm more than capable of giving you the same, if not more, pleasure." She husked.

It was a pretty compelling argument, one that I found it almost impossible to disagree with, but then again there weren't too many coherent thoughts going through my head right now.

I groaned as she stopped her actions and rose off me.

Her eyebrow raised, "Didn't your mother teach you all good things come to those who wait?"

I stared at her, "She preferred the time and tide wait for no one approach."

"I'll just have to teach you the benefits of my method then won't I? But first I want to inspect you a bit more."

She leaned forward and began to unbutton my shirt, when she'd finished she pulled it open. She motioned me towards her and slowly teased my already erect nipples through the silky fabric of my bra, "this feels nice, do the panties match?"

I lifted my hips "Why don't you find out."

The brown eyes twinkled, "I will when I'm ready. I haven't finished here yet."

My breathing became shallower as she continued her flicking and soft moans came out of my mouth. She reached around my back and unhooked my bra, giving me the most spectacular view of her cleavage. Fuck she was gorgeous. She pushed my bra out of the way and smiled as she stared at my tits.

"Well, they're rather impressive aren't they." She smirked.

"I've never had any complaints." I uttered.

A dirty laugh, "oh I bet you haven't."

Her hands ran up my thighs, my head tipped backwards as her full lips closed around one then the other nipple and she sucked them harder and harder. After a few minutes she pulled away again. Her hands rested on the button of my jeans, she undid it and pulled the zip down.

"Let's see about those panties shall we? Hips."

She smiled as I pushed them up, she grabbed the sides of my jeans and soon they were on the floor. I closed my eyes when I felt her breath on the inside of my thigh. I didn't care what she said about waiting, at this rate I was going to come regardless of her permission or not. She looked up and the tip of her tongue pressed into my knickers.

"Hmm, someone's been having naughty thoughts." She said with a glint.

"You can't blame me, you're a very adept..." I paused as she pushed her tongue harder, "dancer."

She chuckled, "I'd be offended if you weren't, I'd hardly be doing my job properly if I didn't make you damp at the sight of me would I?"

I gasped, "like I said, you're clearly very good at your job."

"We've barely even started and you're this wet, what will you be like by the time I've finished with you?" She asked.

I moaned, "completely dehydrated."

She pulled away. "We best get a move on with the show then. So you liked watching me dance?"

I nodded, "I think you already know the answer to that..."

"How about watching me do other things? Would that appeal Naomi?"

My eyes widened, "again, I think you already know..."

She piled up the pillows and climbed onto the bed, even the sexy way she did that was nearly enough to make me come on the spot. She made sure I was watching (like there was ever any doubt) as she rolled down her knickers. I held my breath in anticipation as she slowly opened her legs, I strained to see as they inched wider and wider. Oh sweet and merciful Jesus, even from a distance I could see how wet she was.

"I'm not the only one having dirty thoughts am I?" I challenged.

She shook her head, "Did I say you were?"

"Isn't it forbidden to get too involved with clients?" I asked.

That dirty laugh was back, "I'm not Julia Roberts in pretty woman, although I don't kiss, it is far to personal."

I bloody love that film, oh for God's sake Naomi, can you please focus on the important things here, namely the redhead lying on the bed in front of you.

I made eye contact again, "She relented in the end."

"Only after it became more than sex, this is all about sex, so no kissing." She confirmed just before she sucked her index finger.

My breathing became even swallower as she started to rub her clit. Her finger ran up and down and then slowly circled it, I couldn't tear my eyes away as I imagined what it would feel like to be attached to that finger.

"Wishing that was you?" She said confidently.

"Yes..." I said breathlessly.

She smiled, "maybe later, but for now just watch."

I nodded my assent.

Her hand sped up and her hips began to rock, mine involuntarily began to copy her movements. I moaned almost as loudly as she did when she pushed her other index finger inside herself and began to thrust it in and out. Now I really wished it was my hand.

"I'm going to make you fuck me afterwards."

I smiled, "believe me, you won't need to make me do anything..."

She grinned back as the tempo of her fingers increased, "oh God..."

I licked my lips, "you might need to release my hands though."

"You won't need them."

Holy fuck. "My tongue?"

She slowly shook her head. "Not yet..."

Oh... My... God...

This was my number one fantasy and the thought of it seemed to be enough to tip her over the edge. She came loudly and watching it, or rather her, was beautiful. For a moment she lay against the pillows. She withdrew her finger and moved her hand as she sat up. Seconds later she was back in front of me. She offered me her finger and I greedily sucked it clean of her juices.

"You are keen aren't you?" Her voice cut through the incredibly dirty thoughts I was having.

"Wasn't that your intention?" I asked.

She grinned, "absolutely, wait here. Oh you don't have a choice..."

She walked off and made her way to a box in the corner of the room. She opened it and pulled out two objects, she turned back and I gulped as I saw the contents of her hand. She pressed another button and the restraints around my ankles were removed. I quickly kicked off my jeans. I was expecting her to put the harness on but she walked back towards me.

"Let's get rid of these eh?" She removed my knickers.

I stared with a puzzled look.

"Lift." She commanded as she fitted the dildo and knelt before me.

I raised my legs and she pulled it on to me. She fastened the harness and her nostrils flared.

"Suits you."

I looked back, "it'd be far better inside you."

She straddled me again and lowered herself on to it, "I agree."

I resisted the urge to thrust but it was hard as she began to rock up and down. She started slowly but soon she was pushing harder and harder, her hands wrapped around my neck as she repeatedly drove down.

She began to moan loudly. "Fucking hell..."

Although she was clearly enjoying this, I knew it wasn't a goer. "You won't come."

A smile, "want to bet?"

"Trust me I can tell." I countered.

A steely glare, "why not?"

"Because this isn't me fucking you." I explained.

There was a flicker of uncertainty. "What is it then?"

"Basically you're fucking yourself, you dictate the pace, the pressure, you're still in control. If you let me fuck you, I'm supposed to be in charge and believe me, you'll come, I'll make sure of it."

The brown eyes stared deeply into mine, they were searching, "Ok, so fuck me properly."

She rose and pressed the final button, I was free, I removed the remainder of my clothes and nodded towards the bed, "lie down"

I waited until she lay down to go over, even though the dildo was coated in her liquid I reached down and gathered some more. I made sure she watched as I smeared it along the shaft. I pressed the tip against her clit and rubbed it a few times, she gasped.

I moved until it was resting at her entrance, I tentatively pushed it inside her as I pinned her arms above her head, I gripped her hands and slowly moved it halfway into her before I pulled out. I repeated my actions, entering her gradually, inch by inch, each time a little further.

"Stop teasing." She uttered.

This time I pushed nearly all the way in to her, "I'm not, believe me."

"You saw I could take it all."

I smiled, "now who's impatient? And you didn't by the way. Wait and see."

She was about to argue when I pushed deeper, because it was slow her cervix opened and the tip penetrated her further.

"Oh Jesus Christ, I see what you mean." She uttered.

I stopped moving to allow her to get used to the feeling, "no ones ever been that deep?"

She shook her head, "your my first."

"Which is why I took it slowly."

Her eyes were almost black, "Do you fuck your girlfriend like this?"

I shook my head, "it's always been the other way around. Fucking her like this is my ultimate fantasy."

"It's a pity I'm getting the benefit then." She said with a smile.

I smiled back, "let's see if you agree it's a pity in five minutes when you're screaming my name."

She stared at me, "you're pretty arrogant..."

I snorted, "I think you'll find it's confidence."

"Fine, make me scream."

I began to gently rock my hips, at first it was slow but I gradually built up speed. Eventually my thrusts were pretty forceful, she was right, I'd seen the way she'd pushed herself onto the dildo when she was on top so I had a fair idea what she could take. Her fingernails dug into my hand as we developed a rhythm.

"Oh God..."

I sped up.

"Oh yeah..."

It wasn't just her, every time I thrust into her the harness rubbed against my clit and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

"I think... Oh God... I'm going to... Sorry..."

A powerful orgasm ripped through my body, let's face it I'd been ready from the first moment I'd seen her dancing. My hips jerked and repeatedly forced the dildo into her.

"That's it, fuck me, fuck me hard." She encouraged.

Even though my clit was raw and slightly painful, I continued to thrust into her, faster and faster, pushing as deep as I could. Her moans of pleasure became louder and increasingly frequent.

"Come for me."

Her whole body shook as she did as I'd asked. Several guttural, almost primitive noises, escaped her throat as she rode out her orgasm and still I fucked her, desperate to make sure she enjoyed every last second.

Both of us were panting as I rested my forehead against hers, our bodies were covered in sweat that mingled as we pressed together.

I started to laugh. "You've totally made my day."

She grinned back, "I'd be pretty upset if that hadn't."

"I really want to kiss you." I stated.

"Ok, I'll make an exception." She replied.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, it was slow and right and just perfect. Her tongue pushed into my mouth and we luxuriated in the feel of it for a while.

I pulled out of her and smiled sheepishly, "I guess I should go."

She smiled back as she undid the harness, "there's a shower room, I suggest you take advantage. Your girlfriend will be able to smell the reek of sex a mile off."

"You could join me?" I said questioningly.

She twiddled with her hair, "it's not great for this, gets rid of the colour."

I grinned, "I can see how that would be a bad thing. So, this is it then?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again." She replied.

"Me too, I look forward to it."

She unlocked the door, "if it's always this satisfying then so do I."

I walked into the shower room and throughly washed, Candy was right Em would know straight away what I'd been up to. I toweled myself off and went back to get dressed. There was a note.

_"I took your knickers, hope you don't mind. X" _

I shook my head and put my clothes on. I went into the bar, Cook grinned at me as I asked for another vodka.

"Better day than you expected?" He asked.

"So you were in on it..."

He shrugged, "We all were and Red can be quite formidable."

I laughed, "yeah, she's quite something isn't she?"

He nodded, "and there's a job for her anytime she fancies working here, she's got all the right qualities."

My eyes narrowed, "Over my dead body, she's a doctor and more importantly she's mine."

Cook chortled, "since when did you get so possessive? Women aren't objects to be owned you know?"

I pushed my glass back towards him, "so you do listen then?"

"Of course babe." He answered with a grin as he gave me a refill.

"Good to know." I said with a nod.

There was a pause, "I do listen, but I much prefer to watch...

"You'd better be joking..."

He nodded, "absolutely, that would be morally wrong wouldn't it?"

"Oh Christ, it's never stopped you before."

He grinned, "like I said, she'd definitely fit right in here..."


	3. The anniversary chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter of my split 'one shot'. **

**Naomi is even more determined to top the day off perfectly by asking Emily become her wife, especially as it's the only thing she knows will match the unusual but spectacular gift her girlfriend gave her this afternoon.**

**Thank you for your reviews so far and I hope you enjoy the final instalment.**

**Although it's no where near as smutty as the last chapter, reading the last bit in private might be best.**

* * *

I blinked a few times as I re-entered the street, even though it was getting dark it was still brighter than the gloom of the club. I still had no idea how Cook could stand working in that grimy environment all the time, I even hated being stuck in an office so loved the fact my job involved being out and about a lot.

I'd stayed for about an hour until Cook kicked me out because he had a meeting with one of their suppliers. He'd shot me a look when my eyebrow raised and told me not to stick my nose in (so drugs then, told you it wasn't a nice place).

I wasn't avoiding going home, in fact I couldn't wait to see Emily, but to be honest I needed the recovery time. A huge grin broke out on my face, I had a feeling that would happen every time I thought about the totally amazing anniversary present I'd received that afternoon. For about the millionth time I thanked my lucky stars I'd met Emily Fitch, she was one hell of a woman.

My phone rang, speak of the devil.

"Hello you." I said seductively. "You aren't going to believe the afternoon I've just had."

_A throaty chuckle, "oh really?"_

"Absolutely phenomenal."

_"You can tell me all about it later."_

I drifted off as the mental images from this afternoon flipped through my head, every last glorious detail was imprinted on my brain, in fact I was pretty certain I'd be able to recall the memory vividly on my death bed.

_"Naomi, I asked you a question." she said._

I snapped out of my reminiscing, "sorry?"

_She sighed, "I knew you weren't listening, I asked you to pick up a bottle of wine and something for dinner on your way home."_

I frowned as I crashed back down to earth, where had the flirtatious banter disappeared? "Aren't we having a special meal?"

_"I've been too busy, so can you get something?" She asked._

I heard a voice in the background, "Is that Katie?"

_"Yeah, she popped over for a coffee."_

"She better not still be there when I get back, it's our anniversary, can't she leave us alone for ten seconds." I whined.

_Emily tutted, "Clearly your afternoon wasn't that good, otherwise you wouldn't be such a miserable bitch."_

The smile returned to my face, "Sorry, I'll go to the supermarket and see you in about an hour."

_"Thank you." She lowered her voice, "and don't worry, I'll get rid of Katie, because as soon as you get home I'm taking you straight to bed..."_

Passers by gave me strange looks as I grinned maniacally while I hung up. Like I said, luckily for me, Emily Fitch was one hell of a woman.

* * *

In the end it was a just over an hour before I stood in front of the door to our flat. The supermarket I'd stupidly chosen was one of those mini franchises, express, local, all bullshit. (They're all like that in town, if I could have shopped ethically I would ok? But strangely enough I was in a bit of a hurry). They only had one person serving even though the line of customers got longer by the second. To make it worse you could see the other two potential cashiers having a fag outside (not that I blamed them, you need something to break up the day when you work somewhere so soulless and there were only so many toilet breaks you could take without questions being asked). Even though it was painfully slow I dutifully stood in the queue tapping my foot impatiently because the alternative was one of those cunting automatic tills and I refused to use them. (Well technically I'd been banned from using them by Emily, apparently it's embarrassing when your girlfriend shouts 'it is in the fucking bagging area you bastard machine' in the middle of a crowded shop).

"Shit!" I cursed as I dropped my keys, "more haste, less speed Naomi."

I finally turned the lock and entered the flat, it was eerily quiet and dark. I switched the kitchen light on and deposited the shopping in the fridge, a bottle of champagne was cooling in the door, maybe Emily was already in bed and my instructions were to bring this to her.

I picked it up and said in a loud voice as I left the room, "Reveal yourself Emily Fitch, you filthy, dirty little minx. If you're not already naked I'm going to rip your clothes off with my teeth and repeatedly fuck that sexy body of yours until you beg for mercy."

I heard what sounded like a titter come from the lounge, "Em?"

The lights came on, Emily was in the middle of the room trying not to laugh, "Surprise!"

I nearly dropped the bottle. A banner saying 'happy tenth anniversary' hung on one wall, there were balloons and streamers. Effy was smirking at me with a raised eyebrow, Cook was chuckling and shaking his head, like Emily, Katie and Adam were trying not to laugh. I glanced at the other side of the room, oh fuck no, it got worse. My Mum and Rob, who were usually fairly relaxed, had that slightly wild eyed look worn by the mildly shocked. Worse still was Jenna, who had her mouth wide open as she blushed furiously. Finally, James stood next to them, with a vacant, drooling expression and the start of a clearly visible erection.

I quickly looked away and stared intensely at the floor, apparently it didn't matter how hard I stared, a mysterious vortex wasn't going appear and swallow me whole. My cheeks were burning, maybe I could turn around and make a dash for it? The food smelled nice though and I was starving. Oh well, there was nothing else for it. I raised my head, the amused brown eyes twinkled back.

"Well, this has screwed my plans for the evening right up."

* * *

"So you had no idea?" My mum asked as we sipped champagne.

I stared incredulously, "do you honestly think I'd have walked in and said what I did if I knew you were all in my lounge? Of course I didn't have a clue."

"Oh for goodness sake Naomi, we do know you and Emily have sex and I can't be the only one to have the unforgettable experience of witnessing it." She replied.

(What? It was the university holidays, we hadn't seen each other for a while, so naturally we were gagging for it. I thought Mum was out at her book club, so I pushed Emily against the wall as soon as we got through the front door and within seconds she was eagerly riding my hand as I fucked her. How was I supposed to know it was Mum's turn to host and a load of sanctimonious women would poke their heads out of the door to see what all the noise was about?)

"I'm not so bothered about you, let's face it I've been subjected to the cringeworthy tales of your attempts to shag your way around the world often enough. But did you see Jenna's face? I mean I know she's fine with Emily being gay, but that doesn't mean she wants to hear her future daughter-in-law offering to defile her baby girl does it?" I countered.

Mum snorted, "Christ Naomi, she's not some prudish old woman you know, it might surprise you what she and Rob get up to."

I covered my ears, "Please don't go there."

"So I can't see a ring? You haven't asked?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you start, I've had Katie banging on at me all day, I will do it, but when the time is right. See you later, I've hardly spoken to Emily."

I walked over to my girlfriend who was chatting to her Mum and Dad. She smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Emily giggled, "We were just talking about the look on your face when the lights came on."

"Honestly love, it was a picture." Rob added.

I risked a glance at Jenna, she smiled, "Stop teasing Naomi you two, it was embarrassing enough at the time, don't keep replaying it. Come on Rob let's get a drink."

She dragged him away leaving Emily and me alone at last.

"So I'm a minx am I?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I think you'll find it was filthy, dirty little minx, especially after this afternoon."

Emily laughed, "It was one of my finer ideas."

I smiled back, "there are lots to choose from."

She leaned in and whispered, "Candy says hi by the way."

My eyebrow raised, "Does she now? Well pass on my regards next time you see her, she left quite a lasting impression. What happened to the red hair?"

"It was a wig, I've got it in my bag, along with a few other bits and pieces." She said with a wink.

My heart rate sped up, "why are these people here?"

"Charming." A lazy drawl came from behind me.

"Yeah blondie, didn't you get your fill this afternoon? Or was it Emilio's turn?" Cook added with a chuckle.

"Why? What happened this afternoon?" James asked as he shoved sausage rolls in his mouth.

Emily shot me a warning look, like I needed to be told to keep my mouth shut, this afternoon was definitely private.

Katie slapped him, "Never you mind perv, you're sick enough as it is."

He sulked off and I stared at Emily, "So not everyone in the world knows then?"

She looked sheepish, "I had to tell them the broad plan so they knew to say no when you asked them to meet up and I needed Cook's help. They don't know the details, that's just between us."

"And me, that CCTV footage is going viral." Cook winked at us.

My eyes narrowed, "Seriously Cook you'd better be joking or the video of me kicking the shit out of you will be the next internet sensation."

He held his hands up, "Of course I'm kidding, what you and your lovely red haired lady got up to in that room is entirely your own business. Don't mean I won't fantasise over it though does it?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "I forgot you're almost as bad as my brother."

"Listen Emilio, you were hot up there on that pole darlin, what red blooded male, or female, could resist."

She turned, "well Naomi certainly couldn't, she was dribbling on the bar even before she worked out it was me."

"No I wasn't!"

Katie snorted, "Some feminist you turned out to be. Leering at dancers in some seedy club."

"I wasn't leering." I protested.

"Ogling then?" Effy joined in.

I looked at Emily, I couldn't work out if she was annoyed, amused or a mixture of the two.

"I was only staring because she reminded me of you, but more bendy, or so I thought."

She kissed me, "oh you're good."

Amused then, I gave her my cheekiest smile, "Total truth."

Her eyebrow raised, "it wasn't some sort of honey trap Naomi, besides the plan would have been a bit crap if you'd totally ignored 'Candy', wouldn't it?"

We held each other's gaze, both thinking back to the afternoon, not being able to imagine missing out.

"Who's Candy?"

I hadn't even noticed Jenna return, if she was shocked by what I said earlier she'd be mortified by what we did this afternoon. I was about to give an evasive reply when Effy leapt in.

"Emily's, pole dancing, sex mad, dominatrix, alter ego."

"I thought you said they didn't know the detail." I spluttered.

Katie burst out laughing, "We didn't... until now."

They high fived each other.

"I honestly don't know which one of you I hate more."

"So are you going to make a speech or _something_?" Jenna questioned pointedly as she changed the subject.

Emily looked stern, "It's just a party, no big deal, right?"

They all snorted and I saw several looks pass between them.

"I'd like to say something. If it's ok with you?" I said softly as I looked at her.

She smiled and nodded, "If it's what you want then that's ok. Don't feel you've been forced into it though."

I stroked her cheek, "I'd never feel like that."

I tapped my glass and the room fell silent. "has everyone got a drink?"

Nods from the room.

"I haven't prepared anything, I think my exuberant entrance earlier gave you a clue I wasn't expecting this."

There was a murmur of laughter.

I took a deep breath, "exactly ten years ago today I was sitting in the uni canteen when a shy voice made me turn around. I was prepared to give her short shrift, I was in mid flow, and I'm sure you'll all agree that's a dangerous place to interrupt."

"Too right." My mum stated.

"But when I turned it was like all the air left the room, she left me breathless, I couldn't form any coherent thoughts or sentences. I just sat there transfixed by the stunningly beautiful redhead in front of me."

Emily smiled.

"We're bombarded with all of these cheesy images, rom com fantasies and you know how much I hate soppiness and sentiment. (Another knowing laugh) But I swear to God, some sort of switch flipped inside me. It was like I'd found something I didn't even know I was searching for, but all of a sudden everything made sense."

I took a sip of my drink, "So I asked her out and the rest, as they say is history. We went to the cinema, Em dragged me (there's nothing wrong with pretending I played hard to get) to hers half way through and I've never looked back."

I smiled at her, "The physical attraction was obvious, she was, and still is, the sexiest woman I've ever met, but maybe the soulful brown eyes were the deal clincher, the thing that told me I'd forever be safe, she'd love and protect me."

"We spent all our waking time together and I quickly discovered she was so much more than the most beautiful woman on the planet. She's supremely intelligent, sharp witted, cheeky, funny, kind and compassionate. I thought she was shy, timid even but that's so far from the truth, Emily's passionate, tenacious, a fighter and she's one of the strongest people I know. She's taught me so much, to be patient, tolerant."

I stopped as I heard a scoff, I glared at Effy, "ok more tolerant than I was before."

I'm sure I heard a 'not hard' muttered.

"But the greatest gift she's given me is the knowledge she thinks I'm pretty special too, I may not be perfect but it doesn't matter, Emily loves me and that makes me a better, and very lucky, person."

She stared and I smiled shyly. "Happy anniversary baby, I love you. Emily Fitch everyone."

I lifted my glass and noted the disapproving looks.

"A toast to Emily?" I urged.

They all grudgingly joined in.

Emily walked up to me, her eyes glistened. "That was beautiful."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "it's how I feel..."

I was snatched away as Katie grabbed my elbow and propelled me towards the kitchen.

"What the...?" I exclaimed.

"A toast? A lame toast? What happened to the proposal?" She spat.

I stared incredulously, "why would I do it in front of everyone? It's personal, between me and Em."

She snorted, "it's not like she's going to say no."

"That doesn't matter, it's private and I'd rather you weren't around. It's our day, the focus should be on us, not you."

"It would be if you fucking well asked." Katie scoffed.

I glared, "just fuck off Katie, I don't need your shitty pressure, when the time is right I'll ask her."

"Ask me what?"

I turned, the brown eyes immediately both calmed and panicked me. There was an awkward pause, shit what did I say?

"I was just thinking we could go away for our birthday again? Naomi keeps forgetting to speak to you." Katie leapt in.

I smiled gratefully at her, "yeah, that's right a holiday, that's it."

Emily fixed her eyes on me, "why didn't you say? You know you can ask me whatever you want, whenever you want. I'll always say yes, I can't deny you anything."

I smirked, "apparently not..."

Emily held out her hand, "We should go back to the party, it's rude to leave our guests."

I took it and turned to Katie, I stuck out my tongue as Emily pulled me away.

They spoke in unison, which always freaked me out.

"Don't be childish Naomi!"

* * *

We waved as I closed the door, "see you soon... have a good day tomorrow.. I'll call you."

Emily sighed as it locked, "Jesus, I thought they'd never leave."

My eyebrow raised, "you invited them."

She nodded, "I know, but I thought it'd be a few drinks and then we'd be alone."

"Really? Why on earth would that be a good thing?" I teased.

"Because I'm pretty sure I promised to take you to bed..."

I smiled, "why don't you go into the bedroom and I'll join you very shortly."

She frowned, "don't we need to tidy up?"

I shook my head, "I'll do the worst bits but leave most of it for tomorrow, my deadline isn't until five and it's pretty much there, so I'll have time."

"You, Naomi Campbell, are an angel." Emily said with a kiss.

I looked up, "I can almost see the halo."

"Leave it here though eh? I want wicked Naomi in my bed..."

I laughed as I went into the kitchen, Christ it looked like a bomb had hit it. I tidied the bottles (lots), and scraped the food into the recycling bin (yes, I'm good like that) before I placed as many things in the dishwasher as would fit. I switched it on, no point in doing anything else really. I checked the clock, there was still time, I smiled and grabbed the small box.

It nearly dropped it as I entered the bedroom only to be greeted by a very naked redhead lying on our bed.

"Twice in one day, you are keen." She said with a smirk.

Shit! I could hardly propose to 'Candy' could I?

"As fun as this afternoon was, I was kind of hoping to make love to my girlfriend."

She smiled and removed the wig, I took the opportunity to stow the ring in my bedside table as she shook her hair. She lay on her side watching me as I stood up and started to undress, I went slower than normal, taking my time to tantalisingly release the buttons on my shirt. I removed it and let it drop to the floor before I reached round to unhook my bra.

Even after all this time Emily still looked hungrily at me, her tongue darted across her lips more than once as I stood topless in front of her. I slowly let my hands fall until they were resting on the waistband of my jeans. I paused, she knew I was teasing so she sat up and pulled me towards her so she could undo the button and zip.

"Allow me."

She slid her hands inside and moaned softly as she remembered I wasn't wearing anything underneath, her breath tickled across my skin as she pushed my jeans to the floor so I could step out of them. As soon as I was naked I pushed her backwards and climbed onto the bed beside her.

I stroked the soft skin on her stomach and watched her muscles ripple beneath my fingers. My eyes roamed freely across her body, she was stunning, flawless skin, tight, toned muscles, and the most full, inviting lips I'd ever seen. I leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back enthusiastically, she always did.

Some girls I'd been with were hesitant, like we were doing something forbidden or wrong (I only found the innocent virgin act a turn on when, like with Emily, you knew it was a downright lie and a precursor to some of the dirtiest sex you'll ever have). I'd also had others who almost grudging let you touch them until they came but never returned the favour (to be fair, it was mainly the 'straight' girls at school, the ones who were curious enough to let me wank them to a climax but baulked at the thought of us doing anything else).

Not Emily, she never held anything back when had sex, it was more apparent when we fucked furiously like this afternoon, but even when we tenderly made love there was still a wildness about her that completely seduced me. It was one of the many things I loved about her, she was a willing, eager and talented lover who enjoyed giving me pleasure almost as much as she revelled in getting it back.

My hand travelled south as we continued to leisurely kiss, it ran down her side, then her thigh all the way to the knee. I stroked back up and pressed my thumb into the crease of her hip and leg causing Emily to jerk and murmur into my mouth. I repeated my stroking motion a few more times, inching closer to the hot wetness I could already tell would be waiting.

Emily pulled away, "I'm a bit sore."

I smiled, "do you want me to kiss it better?"

She bit her lip and nodded. We were lying across the bed so I made her scoot round so her head rested against the pillows, I was going to be sometime so there was no point in either of us being uncomfortable.

I pushed her legs open, well to be fair Emily already pretty much had that covered, and knelt between them. I smiled at her as I shuffled down the bed and settled myself contentedly between her thighs. I was mindful of the fact she was sore, I guess I had been pretty enthusiastic this afternoon, not that she was complaining, I knew that.

I opened her and gently blew against her skin, she gasped, I continued to softly blow in small circles, up and down, round and round, taking my time to cool something that was raw and throbbing. Small murmurs were coming from Emily and I hadn't even touched her yet, something I was eager to correct.

I leant in and softly brushed my lips across her clit, I slowly moved downwards, gently kissing my way with barely there pressure before I made my way back up. I repeated the action several times, making unhurried journeys south and north, until a slight twitch from Emily made me realise she was ready for the next phase of my recovery plan.

This time when I reached her clit, I pushed the tip of my tongue against it, still very softly, not much pressure, this was about soothing, not making her come... yet. I circled it slowly and tickled across it. My full concentration was on the small bundle of nerves beneath me.

I know some people absolutely adore a sixty nine, Emily included, she loved her tongue inside me as I licked her to an orgasm, the thought she was going to make me come as well made everything more intense. So obviously I did it (now who sounds grudging? Being tongue fucked by Emily as I ate her out was hardly a chore was it?) but sorry, I wasn't a huge fan. I found it distracting if I'm honest, I wanted to concentrate 100% of my energy on making Emily come and the feeling of her simultaneously inside me sometimes put me off my stride.

Speaking of concentration, focus Naomi, all the time my mind had drifted off my tongue had been gently rubbing Emily's clit, the sounds coming from her mouth had definitely changed from those of discomfort to ones laced with want and arousal. I ran my tongue down and softly pushed the tip into her entrance. There was a sharp intake of breath so it was still too sore. (Oh well, I guess I still had work to do). I ran my tongue gently across it, long languid strokes, softly soothing away the pain.

For the next five minutes, my tongue gently lapped back and forth, across and around her entrance, maintaining a steady speed and ghost like pressure. I wasn't hurried nor was I insistent, I wanted Em to feel good however long that took.

To be honest I could happily stay here forever, I loved the way Emily tasted, always had. Her scent was uniquely her as well, I'm certain I could be blindfolded and still pick her out from 30 paces. Now there's an interesting idea for a Saturday night game show.

A murmur from Emily alerted me to the fact her soreness had all but disappeared. I pushed the tip of my tongue inside her again, this time she moaned, it was all the encouragement I needed. I withdrew, ran it upwards and stroked more firmly across her clit. I was still gently flicking but with intent this time. Emily's hips began to rock and a soft humming noise came from her throat.

This was one of my favourite ways to make her come (who am I trying to kid? I didn't have favourites, I loved making her come, full stop). I'd always been proud of the fact I was the only person to give her an orgasm with my tongue and nothing else. Em liked the fact she was the only one I'd have this much patience with. Even that wasn't always the case, sometimes I couldn't help it, I'd have to push my fingers into her and make her come as quickly as I could.

I returned to lapping her entrance, I licked her clean of any juices and gently pushed my tongue into her. There was no flinch or sigh, her pain was gone, she was ready for me.

Fuck, this was heaven.

I slowly circled my tongue and felt her walls undulate as I moved inside her. I began to rotate my tongue more quickly and she opened her legs wider. I didn't need asking twice as I pushed deeper into her and continued my stroking motions.

My eyes flicked up, as always she was watching. Apparently she loved seeing the look of sheer determination on my face, the one that told her I wasn't going to stop until she was frantically bucking into my mouth.

I was shocked when Emily pushed me away, I frowned, her eyes were hooded and leaden with desire. I didn't understand.

"Come here..." She husked.

I stopped my actions and made my way up her body. I lowered myself onto her and stared into her eyes.

"I want you to come with me."

"Ok." I started to turn but was stopped.

"Not like that."

I smiled and began to grind gently against her.

"Go slow Naomi, I'm this close and it could be over in seconds if you're not careful."

My mouth went dry. "I can't help it, you know how much it turns me on when I lick you."

Emily smiled as our bodies moved together, "true."

I kissed her again as I pressed into her. She pushed her hips towards me as we slowly ground against each other. It always surprised me I could come like this.

Before I met Emily, it was a pretty effective way of building things up, but it wasn't a way to orgasm. It was foreplay, something to work a girl (and me) up before you finished her off with your fingers, tongue or both.

The first time I came like this I was embarrassed, I'd been rubbing against Emily, desperate for release. My orgasm was quick but intense and I put it down to exuberant youth. Em shook her head and told me it was because our bodies fitted together perfectly.

As usual she was right, I was wrong. Our bodies did meld together, every curve, dip and gully was filled by the other. Even our tits. My girlfriend may be slim and petite but her breasts were full and round. I fucking loved them. I moaned as they rubbed together, the friction of our nipples adding to the growing ache inside me.

"Baby, you need to slow down." Emily's voice entered my consciousness.

"Sorry." I hadn't realised I'd sped up.

Emily smiled, "what were you thinking about?"

"The magnificence of your tits."

She laughed, "I suppose that's honest..."

Her hands moved down my body, they rested on my buttocks, but a second later one moved until it curled round the back of my thigh. Emily pushed a finger inside me, only the tip, but I still jerked.

"Just in case you needed to catch up."

I pressed harder as we rubbed against each other, "I'm ok I think."

Emily's hips were now bucking towards me, "Faster?"

I nodded, "faster..."

Our eyes locked as our speed increased, every part of our bodies pushed against the other. Arms, legs, tits, clits... We worked each other higher and higher.

"Oh Christ... It's starting..." Emily uttered breathlessly.

I felt the tingling too, "yes..."

I sucked on her pulse point as we moved together. Every downward thrust I made was met by an equally enthusiastic upward one from Emily.

"Fuck Naomi..."

By now our bodies were writhing, both equally desperate to come, my clit was hard and it throbbed as I pulled away to stare into the brown eyes that were intensely looking back. Then she smiled and I was totally lost.

"Oh God..."

We came frantically, noisily, but most importantly together. The intensity was increased by the fact our eyes never strayed as we watched each other orgasm.

Our breathing was shallow and I collapsed onto Emily. "Fuck that was good."

Her hands softly ran up and down my back, "I love you so much."

I nodded, "I know, I love you too."

I rolled away, I only had a few minutes, I reached into the draw and took out the box.

"My speech earlier..."

Emily looked at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"I had a different ending planned."

She smiled, "I know."

I sighed, "I just didn't want everyone else to be there."

"I know."

I opened the box, "I'm a miserable cow, I'm grumpy, I rant at the stupidest things..."

Emily smiled, "you make me happy."

"Can I do that for the rest of our lives?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Emily Fitch, will you marry me?"

Tears sprung into both of our eyes as I placed the ring on her finger.

"I thought you'd never ask..."


End file.
